


When the World Crumbles

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, I guess there's MAYBE a LITTLE plot...?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Dick arrives at Bruce’s signal just in time for another explosion and his heart drops to his stomach as the building crumbles around the little red dot on his GPS.“Batman!” He shouts desperately as he starts tearing through the rubble.His concern for Bruce is ruthlessly ripped from his mind as he unearths something, someone, he thought he’d never see again, and freezes. His heart shatters at the implications, at the shock of white in his hair, at wetness on his cheeks, at the blood gushing from a gash in his neck.





	When the World Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt. Kind of got carried away on this one (these were supposed to be super short little things).

Prompt -  ** _5._** _“I’m going to take care of you, okay?”   JayDick_

 

“Bruce isn’t easy to talk to and I know I could have used someone to vent to when I was Robin. So, whatever you need, whatever you can’t go to Bruce for, I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Dick ruffles his hair and Jason slaps his hand away only for the bigger boy to haul him into a gargantuan hug that threatens to strangle him.

“Let me go, dumbass,” Jason gripes. He hopes Dick doesn’t notice that his struggle is mostly for show.

When he finally wiggles free, or rather, when Dick finally lets him go, Jason shoves him away, unable to hide the affectionate smirk that tugs at one corner of his mouth.

Dick’s grin is the brightest thing in this dingey city and Jason thinks that, no matter how many times he sees it, it won’t ever stop taking his breath away.

He turns away to hide the heat that rises to his cheeks. The last thing he needs is for Dickie to find out he has a crush on him.

“You’ll call me if you need anything, right Little Wing?”

Jason’s blush deepens at the endearment. “Yeah, whatever.”

Dick musses his hair once more before leaping from the skyscraper before Jason complain again.

He doesn’t end up having much need to call Dick to vent. Jason actually gets along with Bruce really well. It’s nice to have a da—a mentor who cares. And he’s too shy and nervous to call Dick for anything other than the reason offered.

Bruce benches him after the child pornographers and Jason is angrier than he’s been in a long time. He does really want to talk about it, but he doesn’t want to bother Dick. He’s probably doing really important shit with the Titans.

Then he finds out Catherine wasn’t his mother. He tries to convince himself it’s no big deal and… well, he doesn’t really want to bug Dick with something minor. But he can’t help it, he needs to talk about it with someone and Bruce isn’t an option while he’s this mad at him.

So he hits Dick’s speed dial and he waits as it rings.

And rings.

When he gets Dick’s voicemail he hesitates. He hadn’t thought this far ahead.

“Uh, hey, Dickie. Um… I know you’re probably super busy but… you said if I needed to talk, um… It’s not about Bruce. Well, not really. Not entirely, anyway. I… I found out something… something about my mom. Uh… anyway, I was just, you know, hoping you had a minute. Sooo… call me back? If you’re not too busy? Thanks.”

Jason shakes his head at his own nervousness. It’d be so much easier if he could squash this crush.

 

*             *             *

 

Dick doesn’t get the message until it’s far too late, until after he returns from space and his cell has service again.

Until after Jason is gone.

Kory holds him as he listens to the voice of the dead child stammer shyly through the message and cries.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce is being super cagey about what’s going on with Gotham’s criminal element. Dick knows something is up, that there is something Bruce is purposefully keeping from him. If his intent is to keep Dick from coming to town, he went about it all wrong.

He’s just landing on the roof of Wayne Enterprises, on his way to Batman’s signal, when he sees Bludhaven blow up. Shock causes him to botch his landing and smacks into the concrete, narrowly avoiding a faceplant.

His first instinct is to turn around and go back, try to help in whatever way he can.

But he knows he can’t do that. He doesn’t know what kind of bomb it was, whether he would be killed just entering the city. Besides, Bruce will need to know that he’s alright.

Dick tries to raise Batman on the coms and is met with cold silence.

He arrives at Bruce’s signal just in time for another explosion and his heart drops to his stomach as the building crumbles around the little red dot on his GPS.

“Batman!” He shouts desperately as he starts tearing through the rubble.

His concern for Bruce is ruthlessly ripped from his mind as he unearths something, someone, he thought he’d never see again, and freezes. His heart shatters at the implications, at the shock of white in his hair, at wetness on his cheeks, at the blood gushing from a gash in his neck.

“No,” Dick whispers and frantically presses his hand to Jason’s neck to halt the bleeding, “No. Not again. You’re going to be ok, Little Wing. I’ve got you. I’m not letting you go.”

 

*             *             *

 

Things are touch and go for a while. Jason has a vague memory of waking, screaming and terrified, swiping wildly with his knife at the other person in the room before passing out again.

He tries to die again, closes his eyes and hopes he never wakes back up. It’d be so much easier than facing the overwhelming feeling of betrayal, of loss.

The tightness in Jason’s chest has nothing to do with the stiffness of the rest of his body, nothing to do with the physical reminders of his altercation. It has everything to do with the aching, fractured pieces of his heart.

Did Bruce really choose to save the Joker by almost killing him?

Jason swallows the sob that tries to bubble out.  If it wasn’t for whoever pulled him from the rubble—

He’s suddenly enveloped in long, strong arms. He flinches and tries to push away but he’s pinned, arms at his sides, body pressed into the sofa.

There’s something familiar about it. The warmth. The smell.

He’s transported to a different lifetime. The nostalgic tinge of that sense of safety and love clashes violently with the heartbreaking reality that Bruce, honest to god, chose to kill him instead of the Joker.

“Jason,” Dick sighs, voice cracking and rough like he’s been yelling or crying, but still the auditory equivalent of the earnest embrace leeching the rage from Jason’s bones and leaving only deep, soul-crushing despair.

“Jason. I can’t believe you’re here. You’re here and alive and…” Dick pauses and pulls back to look into Jason’s eyes, brings a hand up to touch his face, like Jason’s going to disappear in a puff of smoke if Dick can’t feel him, “And safe.”

That jolts Jason out of his brief cocoon of comfort. He sits up quickly, almost dislodging Dick. He isn’t safe.

Bruce… Bruce will…

His head swims and he collapse back into the sofa, his muscles too tired, his body too injured, to hold him up.

Dick swims in his vision and Jason opens his mouth to speak but all that comes out is an agonized gasp as the movement strains the dressing on his wound.

The slit in his throat.

The one that opened an artery.

The one that Bruce put there.

To stop him from killing the monster who murdered him.

“Hush Little Wing,” Dick’s voice hums soothingly from very far away as darkness closes in, “You’re safe. I’m going to take care of you, okay? You’re alright.”

Jason lets himself believe it, lets himself trust Dick, just this once, as he sinks into the void.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It’s been a long time since then.

Since Jason recovered in his apartment, quietly, never speaking a word, until the moment he could take more than a couple steps. Then he’d bolted.

The next couple years had been… turbulent.

But they’re finally at a place where reconciliation isn’t just a goal but actively happening.

Dick had known when Jason punched him for faking his death to join Spyral that they were moving in the right direction.

So when Jason called him to ask for help on this job Dick had leapt at the chance.

He’s unsurprised to find himself in a grimy strip club, subtly keeping tabs on their mark from a dark booth in the corner.

He is a little surprised that it’s a grimy _gay_ strip club.

He and Jason had exchanged puzzled, maybe slightly embarrassed looks before going inside. When the bouncer glared at them and Jason blushed furiously, Dick slipped his arm around Jason’s waist, gave the gigantic man blocking the door his most brilliant smile, and gushed about how it’s his boyfriend’s birthday and this is his first time at a place like this.

The man snorted but let them pass.

And that’s how Dick ended up, pressed against Jason while the younger man pretends to be mesmerized by the dancers, one hand on his powerful, perfect thigh, the other fingering his hair, eyeing the curve of Jason’s neck.

To maintain their cover, of course.

“Couldn’t you have said literally anything else?” Jason hisses when Dick’s hand creeps a little higher up his leg. The pink flush that runs from Jason’s ears to his throat does not escape Dick’s notice.

Dick can’t stand how adorable it is and he barely restrains himself from leaning in and sucking on the warm skin.

“Honestly, Jay? Yeah probably,” Dick laughs, “But it was the first thing that came to mind.”

Jason shoots him a weird look out the side of his eyes. “You’re first thought was ‘boyfriends’?”

It’s the look in Jason’s eyes when he says the final word, the way his throat bobs as he swallows to try to hide the little tremble in his voice.

Dick’s flooded with a million memories, little things he’d noticed over the years but never added up. The shy looks, hesitant touches, self conscious fondness. Dick had always assumed it was just because Jason wasn’t used to his brand of touchy-feely, that the lack of affection in Jason’s past had made him uncomfortable with it in his present.

Dick uses the hand on the back of Jason’s head to turn him so that they’re facing each other.

They’re a few scant inches away now. Dick can feel Jason tense, feels the puffs of breath leave his lips slower.

“Oh, Little Wing,” he sighs as he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to the side of Jason’s mouth. Jason inhales sharply and goes completely still. When Dick looks back to his face, Jason looks eager and terrified. Like he’s never wanted anything more and can’t bring himself to believe he’s about to get it.

Dick closes the gap. When he slips his tongue slides over Jason’s he feels him melt. Hiss entire body relaxes and he moans into Dick’s mouth.

They make out in their booth, job forgotten. A the minutes tick by, Dick wonders why he’s never thought to do this before. Licking into Jason’s mouth, twisting his hands in Jason’s shirt and hair and pulling him close so he can devour him, feeling this big, strong, jaded man give into him, is _so_ good he quickly regrets that they’re in public. He’s so hard the rough fabric of his slacks feels excruciating.

It’s not helped at all when Jason’s hand brushes over his straining erection.

He feels Jason try to pull away so he tightens his hold. It buys him a few seconds but then the younger man is backing off again and Dick has to let him go.

But Jason is wearing a crooked smile and there’s a glint in his eyes that usually screams ‘danger’ but right now has Dick fidgeting his hips.

Jason leans in, lips brushing against his ear, “I’ve wanted this for a _very_ long time, Goldie.”

And the next thing Dick knows Jason has glanced around the room before sliding to his knees between Dick’s legs, the tablecloth hiding him from view.

Dick stops breathing and gulps, looking around furtively. No one is looking and this corner is so dark.

“Jay, I don’t think—“

“Shut up, Dickie,” Jason hums, already tugging Dick’s cock out. Dick groans and gives an aborted thrust into Jason’s hand.

Jason grins up at him. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

Then he pulls the fabric over his head to pool in Dick’s lap and the brief thought of how truly disgusting this might actually be is driven from his mind as Jason’s hot, wet mouth swallows him to the hilt.

It takes every iota of Dick’s self control to not cry out, to try to maintain some semblance of normalcy on his features as Jason’s tongue swirls around the head, as the tip digs into the slit at the end, when he hollows his cheeks and sucks, when he adds just the softest scrape of teeth.

Dick’s hands scramble under the fabric hiding their indiscretion from view. His fingers tangle in Jason’s hair and he shoves him down as he comes with a silent cry.

He feels Jason’s throat constrict as he swallows and he tries to hold back the little thrust that drives him just a smidge deeper into that tight heat.

When Dick is wrung out, when he finally lets go of Jason’s hair, he feels terrible. He didn’t mean to force Jason down, to…

He’s worried he has managed to ruin this before it started.

But Jason looks downright ecstatic when he reappears, wiping the corners of his mouth, and flops back onto the bench.

Dick tugs him into his arms and Jason sinks into the embrace.

“Sorry if I was a little too rough,” Dick says into Jason’s hair.

He feels Jason’s shoulders move in a shrug. “You were fine,” he looks up at Dick through thick, black lashes, teal eyes practically glowing in the dim lights, hungry, “Besides, it doesn’t matter what you do. I’ll always take care of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
